Dominica Shapiro
Name: Dominica Shapiro Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Schoolwork is the only interest Dominica has ever taken any interest in whatsoever other than hunting (her skills in the field of ammunition are known throughout Highland Beach), and SOTF. Appearance: Dominica has a small, petite body that looks somewhat fragile, standing at about 5'2". She has a pale face, with almost no pimples, moles or any other marks that usually abolish the rest of her students. The most unusual part about her whole face that makes people stare at it is her eyes: She has two different colored pupils (The left one pale blue, the other a much darker navy). Her hair, which is actually naturally black, is short, only reaching straight down to her neck. With a face like hers, it's no wonder people assume she's not right. On the day of the Senior Trip, Dominica was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black jeans, making her whole appearance totally black. Biography: Dominica is a shy, quiet girl who has become a social outcast. You can't blame people for thinking this way, from how she is usually dressed. She is quite paranoid of interacting with other people, and because of this has very few friends. Even the people she could actually say are her FRIENDS, she doesn't feel comfortable with. She means well the majority of the time, but most people either patronize her, or think she's a preppy, stuck up kind of girl. This, unfortunately, has always been the case. All throughout elementary school, Dominica never really spoke as openly as everyone else, and this has caused her to appear different in the eyes of the other students. And it's not like she doesn't get any attention, right? After all, her parents are Fifi and Benjamin Shapiro, who are the only benefactors to the Shapiro estate, a family of real estate tycoons. They can provide anything and everything that her heart desires. Doesn't that count for something? Not exactly. They DO provide her with anything she ever wanted, but actual attention is a different matter entirely. They're actually more dedicated to their jobs than Dominica. When they do have the time, they usually give it to her brother, Landis. He is seen as the perfect child, and no matter what Dominica does to improve herself, he'll always be higher on the food chain than her. The only real time her parents show their love is on her birthday, which is always very expensive. Although the presents she DOES receive are usually things that she has no need for, AND the whole situation just feels like a way to make Dominica shut up (or at least this is how she takes it). So Dominica is all alone... ...or that is the impression she gives off: unbeknown to everyone else, Dominica actually has a relationship that she tries to keep in the dark about. And that isn't the only thing that few people know about her. This shy girl that goes by the name Dominica Shapiro... is not the real Dominica Shapiro. Many years ago, before she was ever meant to attend Southridge, Dominica was one of the smartest children to have ever been conceived. Not only considered a child prodigy by most, but her writing abilities were much better than many of her classmates. A eleven year old with an IQ of 159 is nothing to look over and not praise, and this isn't even including how she skipped a few earlier grades (Kindergarten to Third Grade, to be exact) and entered ninth grade at the age of twelve. Everything seemed to be going her way. This begs the question: why wasn't she entered into a separate school? Why did she have to go to Southridge of all places? There is only one answer. Dominica was intelligent, but snide and arrogant. A troublemaker too. While she never stole lunch money from students and did normal childlike pranks, she instead participated in head games with teachers and students alike. Every time she was asked to explain something, she would give a roll of the eyes and act as though the question itself was pointless and the answer was obvious. She also liked to intimidate others with her very copious vocabulary, utterly confusing people and making them feel extremely stupid. Not to mention her rude nature in general being something that no self-respecting principal would want in their school. So that's all it came down to: None of the higher education schools wanted her, in fear that she would bring down their own standards. It also turned out that Dominica would have liked it so much better in any school but Southridge. Most of the kids, while some generally nice, were both very ignorant and stupid (there was no other name for it). The teachers really didn't care about their jobs either, and Dominica wasn't exactly able to get through to them either. In the end, she just decided it was better to go unnoticed than to put effort into trying to stand out. Her mind never really went over the idea of joining clubs, and just relegated herself into the role of a meek little girl that no one knows the name of. Deep down inside, she hates all of her fellow students. She despises the town of Highland Beach, and the materialism that the township reeks of. She has few hobbies outside of school, even less if you don't think reading and studying can be considered 'interests'. There is, however, one thing that Dominica seems to not only find interest in, but also excels with more than anything else. Since the age of 7, the only time she gets to spend time with her father is when he takes her hunting. Week after week, season after season, Dominica has practiced hunting down and shooting every single kind of animal that one could ever imagine. She's had so much experience that, after nine years of the sport, she has grown tired of it. Deer have become dull, unimaginative beings who can do nothing more than stand still and get blown away. The traditional hunt has become bland, and does not interest her anymore. This reason alone is why she finds an obsession with things like SOTF, Battle Royale and the short story "The Most Dangerous Game". Hunting beings that can actually fight back... it stirred something in the girl's mind that rarely ever showed it's face to the world. This is also why she finds common ground with Gabriel Theobaldt of all people, although the boy is very disturbing in the way that he acts. Dominica is humane though. She's never killed anyone, nor has she ever thought to kill anyone... it's just the idea that intrigues her. Then again, given her hatred of her fellow students and the situation she's been put in, maybe she might be more willing to do that. Advantages: Dominica is a child genius, and her actual personality may surprise some people and take advantage of her image as a meek girl. She has a rather quick stride, not to mention a hell of alot of stamina to boot. Her experience with firearms might just be her saving grace, because not only does she know how to use many different types of these (SMGs fall under the category of guns she hasn't had the pleasure to use), but that she won't hesitate to use them. Disadvantages: Dominica is a social outcast; Always harassed by almost all the kids at Southridge because her (faked) quiet nature. She may appear as easy pickins, given her apparent shy personality. Her true self, being that of a rude and egomaniacal girl, may anger the wrong kind of people. Designated Number: Female Student no. 28 The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Ocarina Conclusions: It's funny how in every season we seem to have some kind of weapons expert, despite the fact that in the good ole' US of A you have to be twenty-one to buy a gun, but what do I know, right? This girl might have been a contender if she'd gotten a decent weapon. But, since she's a freakin' weirdo and she got an ocarina, I don't think her chances of survival are very high. She'll probably just be target practice for someone who DID get a gun. Game Evaluations Kills: Nigel Gillespie, Bradley Armstrong, Nathanial Harris Killed by: Unknown, presumably a terrorist Collected Weapons: Ocarina (designated; broken into pieces), shards from the broken ocarina, Speargun + 12 spears (from Nadine Willowbrook), Taurus Millennium (from Nathanial Harris) Allies: Enemies: Melina Frost, Nigel Gillespie, Sean O'Cann Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... *In August '08 Neil, Matt and Dominica won the BKA for killing Blood Boy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dominica, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Killing Time V3: *War is an Ugly Thing *Ten Speed *Lithium Flower *Say Goodbye, Hollywood *Clock Tower *One by One, We All Fall Down *Paint it Red *The Stench of Reality *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *Hatred *#2: In this waking hell I am *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dominica Shapiro. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students